


Inhibitions

by quirky_turtle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a hunt, you get whammied by a rage spell. However, the spell does not go as planned and you start to act…strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick hunt._ That’s what they told you. You were relatively new to this hunting thing. The last time you got caught up with a witch, things didn’t go so well. So, you weren’t thrilled with the thought of taking on another one. But, it was the job. Killing things and saving people. So you swallowed back any source of fear.

Now you were tied up in an abandoned house, looking this bitch in the eye. You, Sam, and Dean had decided to split up. Bad idea. She got you off guard and here you were.

“Are your friends going to be joining us soon?” She almost purred, “I’ve heard so much about them. The infamous Winchesters.” Her eyes bled black. “I can’t wait to be the one that kills them.”

You looked down at your watch. You were supposed to meet up with Sam and Dean ten minutes ago. Hopefully they would realize something happened and come looking for you. All you could do now was stall.

“Good luck. A stupid witch like you? They won’t break a sweat.” You smirked back up at her.

She glared down at you, “How about we play a little game.” She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small knife, “If you don’t scream, I’ll consider being nice to you.” Your eyes shifted between hers and the blade of the knife.

_Okay, so taunting an insane witch isn’t the best way to stall them._ You learned something new today. You felt the slow and sharp drag at your cheek. It hurt. A lot. But you knew screaming would make it worse, so you bit down on your own lip and clenched your fist.

“Good girl.” the psycho witch crooned as she brought a small bowl to your bleeding cheek. She collected your blood in silence, then turned away from you. You strained your eyes to try and see what she was doing, but it was too dark.

“What? Are you gonna hex me now?” You tried to sound confident and mocking, like Dean would be in this situation, but she caught onto the slight waver in your voice and chuckled.

“Don’t like witches, huh?” She lit a candle and you could see what she was working on. You identified a few herbs, but the other ingredients were in vials and you had never seen before. Excluding the small bowl of your blood, that she was adding things to.  
  
You opened your mouth to respond, but suddenly the room was filled with headlights. You heard two doors slam.

“Y/N!?” Dean yelled from outside.

“IN HERE!” you yelled back quickly.

The woman turned to you and quickly cut your other cheek, deeply. This time you screamed. 

You heard the footsteps quicken and heard pounding at the door. 

You heard the witch curse in Latin and hurriedly mixed her concoction.

Just as you heard the door give way and Sam shouting your name, the demonic witch quickly threw the powder on your face with a loud incantation:

_**“Te decet ira tua!”**_  
  
Suddenly your heart raced and your head throbbed. You grit your teeth, trying to stay awake, but the throbbing turned into a sharp stabbing pain. You screamed and heard a gunshot before everything started to fade away.

The last thing you remembered was Sam’s voice as he lightly shook you.

“Y/N? Stay with me. Y/N!?”  
  
Far away you heard a phone being dialed, then Dean’s voice. You couldn’t make out all the words.  
  
“Bobby….spell…blood….Y/N…" 

 

* * *

  
  
The next morning you woke up. Despite a slight ache in your cheeks, you felt fine. Better than fine. You felt great. You started to sit up, but found yourself restricted. You looked to your left and found that you had been cuffed to the bed.

"What the hell!?” You called out, yanking on the handcuff.

Sam shot up off of the bed next to you and saw Dean’s head pop up from the couch. Why were you in their motel room? You had your own down the hall. But more importantly, why were you HANDCUFFED TO THE BED?

With a final yank, you looked up to see Dean standing at the foot of the bed, holding a shotgun.

“What the fuck, Dean?” you groaned in annoyance. Your happy mode officially ruined.

Sam stood next to you, with his hands up.

“Y/N, calm down. I know you’re angry, but it’s not you. The witch put a spell on you. We called Bobby and he said that it was a rage spell-”

“I’m not angry. I’m annoyed.” you interrupted him, but made sure to speak calmly, “I was actually in a great mood when I woke up. Until I saw this.” you rattled the cuff.

Confusion hit the Winchesters’ faces.

“But, the ingredients and the incantation… isn’t she supposed to be frothing at the mouth to kill us?” Dean lowered the shotgun some, turning to look at Sam.

“That’s what Bobby said…” he shrugged and looked at you.

You were also confused, but you had no desire to kill your friends.

“She was rushing to get it done before you guys could get to us. Maybe she messed it up?”

They didn’t look convinced.

“Guys, I’m starving and I need a shower. Could you just let me out?”

Sam looked over at Dean. You were still fascinated by their ability to have entire conversations with just facial expressions.

“Fine!” Dean acquiesced and tossed Sam the key, “But you don’t leave our sights until we figure this shit out.”

Sam unlocked your wrist, his free hand hovering over the knife at his hip. You couldn’t blame him really. Or Dean. They were just being cautious.

You got off the bed and stretched. Your shoulders feeling sore.

“See? Normal me.” you grinned and started walking to the door.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked you, still standing by the beds.

“To my room to go shower and change.” you turned to face them.

“Nah-uh, sweetheart. We checked you out.” Dean tossed you your duffel bag from under the bed, “You’re staying here where we can watch you.”

You rolled your eyes and took your bag towards the bathroom, “Yeah right. You probably just want to see me naked.” you closed the door behind you before you even registered your words.

Where did those words come from? Sure they were your best friends. Well Dean was your best friend. Sam, you always wanted to be more. You shook the thought from your head. Oh well. You figured that their reactions must have been hilarious. You wished you could have seen them.

After you showered and dried off, you looked into your duffel and started to pull out a copy of your usual outfit. Jeans and an old t-shirt. But, today you felt like switching it up. You stuffed the jeans back into the duffel and pulled out your one pair of denim shorts. You never wore them, because they left too much skin exposed, unprotected, but you figured that you wouldn’t be hunting today. So why not, right?

You left the bathroom a few minutes later, your hair was down, instead of pulled back into a smart ponytail. Along with your shorts you wore and black tank top with lace at the hem and a red and white flannel shirt.

Sam sat on his computer at the table. He was facing you, but his eyes were glued to the screen.  

“Where’s Dean?” you looked around.

“He went out to go tie up this case.” Sam looked up and his eyes widen when he saw you, “Wow, you look….different.”

You thought you should blush at his gaze, but in all actuality you felt empowered by it.

“See something you like, Winchester?” you smirked and sent a wink his way before plopping down on the couch, facing away from him.

_‘What is with you today, Y/N? You never flirt with Sam!’_ you screamed internally. You focused on the TV screen that you missed the light pink hue dusting Sam’s cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Dean walked into the motel room.

“Alright who’s hungry?” he clapped his hands.

You jumped right off the couch.

“Woah. Looking good, Y/N. You should dress like that more often.” he winked at you and you rolled your eyes.

“Where are we going to eat?” you crossed your arms.

“There’s this diner in town  We could go there.” Sam suggested, closing his laptop.

“Shouldn’t we hit the road?”

“We’re stating here an extra day. Just until things…settle.” Sam hesitated on the last word.

“Until you guys know that I’m not about to turn and rip you apart?” you stated bluntly.

“Basically, yes.” Dean nodded.

“Alright.” you shrugged, “But let’s go eat.” you headed towards the motel door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two everyone! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for waiting!

“Hey Dean, best burger around.” You grinned at him. He sat next to you in the booth and Sam across from you two.

“I already saw it and mentally ordered it.” he smirked as he set the menu down on the table, “You two sticking with the rabbit food?” he gestured to you and Sam, (who was looking at the salad page).

“Actually, I think I’ll get the burger. Medium rare and extra bacon.” you grinned back.

“Y/N, what has gotten into you?” Dean asked playfully, throwing his arm around you.

“Not sure, I’ve just been craving some meat lately.” You replied in your huskiest voice. You made sure to look straight into Sam’s eyes and lick your lips. He coughed awkwardly and pulled the menu up more to cover his face.

You rolled your eyes, “I’m heading to the bathroom.”

Dean slid out of the booth to let you up before sliding back in.

“What was that?” Dean leaned in across the table once you were out of hearing distance.

Sam ignored him and kept looking at the menu.

“Did Sammy get some balls and finally make a move? Was that why things were tense in the room when I got back? Did Sammy get some?” he kept bothering his younger brother, until he slammed the menu back on the table.

“No, I didn’t get some!” he declared.

The waitress next to them cleared her throat and Dean had to hold back a laugh as he quickly ordered for the whole table. The waitress left after giving Sam a strange look.

“Y/N’s been acting weird this entire morning. Dressing different, eating different… talking different.” he mumbled the last part.

“Whatever this is, she’s got the hots for you. Go for it!” Dean playfully punched his arm.

“No, Dean! I think we should call Bobby. This is all probably because of the spell. She’s clearly not herself.”

“Maybe it was just a near death experience thing. Who knows?” Dean shrugged.

“Next thing you know, Y/N will want to go to a bar. You know that she’s not a drinker.” Sam stated.

“Bar? That sounds like fun tonight.” You smiled as you stood next to the table.

Sam gave Dean a look as the older Winchester stood up.

“You go on ahead, I’ve got to step outside and make a quick call.” Dean pulled his phone out pocket and stepped out the front door.

“Hey Bobby?.........No, she actually woke up pretty normal. Pissed about the handcuffs, but not in a ‘rip your throat out way’......Well, something has been weird. She’s been acting and dressing different…..No….In a ‘I want to jump Sam’s bones’ way…...Well could it be a side effect or something?......Thanks Bobby. Talk to ya soon.” he hung up and head back inside.

“Hey, our food’s here.” You informed Dean when he sat down next to you.

“I can see that, darling.” He picked up his burger.

“How did the call go?” Sam asked, picking at his salad.

“Pretty well. Bobby’s gonna look into-” the older Winchester was interrupted by a loud moan.

Both of the boys turned to look at you, mid-bite.

“Sorry,” you smirked, “It’s just so good.” you winked.

Sam looked at Dean, “He better find something quick.”

Dean nodded in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~

Four days. Four tension filled, frustrating days later, nothing changed. You only got worse. You sat closer to Sam than normal. You even started touching him more than you normally would. The touches lingered more.

Sam would be lying if he said that some part of him didn’t enjoy it. The part of him that wanted this to be real and wanted you to actually reciprocate his feelings. However, the larger, more logical part of him knew that this was because of the spell. Which he was fairly sure he had narrowed down to a lust spell.

An awful lust spell that still hadn’t worn off and for some reason, made him the object of your affection. You acted fairly normal around Dean, but still the atmosphere between you and Sam was too much.

Dean hadn’t been able to handle it after the first two days. He quickly rambled about a salt and burn two towns over and took the Impala. That left Sam alone with you, and Sam had been cursing his brother ever since.

“Hey Sam.” your voice dripped with charm. Sam sighed internally before putting down his laptop and facing you.

He was quite shocked to see you standing in just a towel.

“W-what are you doing?” Sam spluttered.

“Relax, I just forgot to grab clothes for after my shower.”

Sam relaxed some, knowing that you had a tendency to be forgetful. Maybe you were starting to feel better. Maybe the spell was starting to wear off. He opened his mouth to ask you, just as you dropped your towel.

He snapped his head in the other direction as fast as he could, not wanting to take advantage of you. Normal you that is.

“Y/N! You can go change in the bathroom!” his voice was an octave higher than usual.

“Why? You’ve seen me naked before.” you shrugged as you pulled on your t-shirt.

“Stitching you up after a hunt isn’t the same as… that!” he face palmed.

“Oh come on, Sammy. Worried you’ll see something you’ll like?” you grinned.

 _‘I already know I’ll like it.’_ Sam thought with an internal groan.

“Just put your clothes on.” he looked up at the ceiling.

“Don’t worry. They’re on, Sam.” His name had been sounding different on your lips. The way you said it changed. A small amount of husk that filled him with electricity.

You sat on the couch next to him. Close enough that your thighs were pressed together. Sam scooted over to create room between you both. However, you followed him, trapping him between you and the armrest.

Sam stood up and went to the single chair adjacent to the couch. You relented for the time being, and remained on the couch.

You turned on the TV, surfing through the channels until you found a movie that was just starting.

Sam relaxed, hoping the movie would distract you for a few hours. A chance for him to let his guard down.

~*~*~*~*~

By the time the movie ended, it was dark out and Sam was starving.

“You hungry?” he asked turning to look at you.

You nodded, eyes still watching the credits.

“Do we have anything left?” he asked.

You shrugged and got up to look in the small kitchenette the motel room provided, “Nothing.” you replied after looking at your depleted supplies.

“We could go somewhere near by.” he suggested, “Any idea what you want?”

You walked back over towards him, “I know exactly what I’m hungry for.” You straddled his lap in the chair.

“Y/N-” he started, but after an eyeroll you interrupted him with a kiss.

Acting on instinct, he kissed you back. His soft lips moving in time with your own. But, when you tried to deepen the kiss, he got his senses back and carefully pushed you away.

“Sam…” you whined.  
Before he could give you the speech you had heard many times these past few days, his phone rang.

“Dean.” he answered.

“Hey Sammy. How is Y/N?” the other Winchester asked, amusement in his voice.

Sam looked at you on his lap, biting your lip expectantly, “The same.”

“Well, Bobby just called me. Apparently, the rage spell that the witch put on her is very complicated.”

“We knew that.” Sam breathed out as you leaned forward to kiss his neck.

“If it is performed wrong, it backfires into another spell. Instead of making the person angry it-”

“It’s a lust spell, Dean. I know that.” Sam interrupted, as he tried to push you away.

“Oh no, baby brother. It makes the person act on their deepest desires. Takes away their fears and inhibitions. It doesn’t wear off until they get what they wanted all along.” Sam could hear the smirk in Dean’s voice.

“What… that would mean…” Sam tried to process everything Dean had said as your lips trailed along his jawline.

“Have fun, Sammy. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Dean laughed before hanging up.

Sam dropped his phone and pulled you back to look at you. Still contemplating.

“What did Dean say?” you asked, tilting your head to the side.

He didn’t reply. His eyes locked onto your lips. The decision weighting over his head.

“Sam? Are you okay?” you tried to gain his attention.

 _‘To hell with it.’_ Sam thought as his lips crashed onto yours for the first time.


End file.
